Fate: Monochrome
by Un Loco Mas
Summary: <html><head></head>100 años han pasado desde que Shirou y Rin destruyeron el Santo Grial. Ahora, el genuino Cáliz Divino ha hecho acto de presencia, seleccionando a 28 Masters y dividiéndolos en 4 facciones. Que de comienzo la Auténtica Gran Guerra del Santo Grial. "De los cuatro vivos colores que tiñen el mundo, tan sólo quedarán el blanco y el negro" Disclaimer: El universo "Fate" no me pertenece.</html>
1. Capítulo 1

-Capítulo 1-

Antes de la Guerra

-Lord El-Melloi III-dijo un hombre anciano que se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón de aspecto antiguo.-La última Guerra del Santo Grial fue hace ya casi cien años.-Usted sabe tan bien como yo que Shirou Emiya y Rin Tohsaka, los _Masters_ de los _Saber_ y _Archer_ de aquella época, lo destruyeron definitivamente. Ese chico le habrá mentido. Seguramente las marcas sean falsas.

-Le repito, señor Goldsmith, que los _Command Spells_ en la mano de mi alumno son genuinos. De hecho, son más poderosos que los que aparecen en nuestro registro de guerras anteriores.

-Tan sólo existe un tipo de _Command Spell_, no los hay ni más ni menos poderosos. Seguramente el propio chico lo hizo.

-Ningún humano ha creado jamás una fórmula siquiera parecida a uno de esos hechizos. El joven Phoenix no es un taumaturgo tan extraordinario.

-Razón de más para pensar que ese encantamiento es falso. ¿Por qué iba el Grial a elegir a un mago mediocre para participar en la Guerra?

-Le recuerdo, señor,-increpó Lord El-Melloi.-que mi maestro, Waver Velvet, también conocido como Lord El-Melloi II, pertenecía tan sólo a la tercera generación de magos en su estirpe. El mismísimo Shirou Emiya era capaz de utilizar tan sólo magia de mantenimiento. El Grial no elige a magos excepcionales, sino a personas excepcionales. Y, sin duda, Edgar Phoenix es una de ellas.

El anciano de nombre John Goldsmith reflexionó por un rato las palabras de su interlocutor. Después de varios minutos de silencio, por fin habló:

-De acuerdo, Kyle, tú ganas. Trae al chico, quiero hablar con él.

* * *

><p>Mike se despertó temprano aquel día, por culpa de un dolor punzante que de repente le surgió en su mano derecha. Cuando se miró la mano las vio: dos marcas de color verdoso con forma de barras dobladas cruzadas en forma de "W", con una más que atravesaba la letra, dividiéndola por la mitad. Por fin tenía grabada en su mano la marca que tanto ansiaba. Por fin tenía los <em>Command Spells<em>, su signo de reconocimiento como _Master_. Tan sólo quedaba una cosa de la que encargarse: ahora que era un _Master_, necesitaba un _Servant_. Por suerte, él sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Cogió rápidamente el teléfono, y llamó a Gonzalve, un buen amigo suyo que ya había sido reconocido como Maestro anteriormente. Como él no tenía ninguna relación con las familias de magos más influyentes, se había sorprendido mucho cuando los Hechizos de Comando aparecieron en su mano, pensando que se había equivocado con algún conjuro y esos extraños tatuajes eran un estigma, o algo parecido. Por suerte Mike, que era el hijo menor de la familia Quartz, la familia mágica más antigua de la pequeña ciudad donde residían, le explicó la situación. Era el turno del otro de devolverle el favor y, para ello, debía ayudarle a encontrar a un Servant apropiado para él.

Por suerte, los padres de Gonzalve eran, además de magos, unos importantes arqueólogos, así que tendrían una buena cantidad de reliquias de Espíritus Heroicos en su casa.

Cuando llegó a casa de su amigo, éste le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ahora ya estaban reunidos los Siete Maestros de Jade, siendo seguramente la primera facción en completarse. Y es que esta Guerra del Santo Grial no iba a ser como las otras. Mike lo sabía, sus padres se lo habían dicho. El Grial que se había despertado esta vez no era una copia de segunda, como lo había sido anteriormente. Era el auténtico cáliz dentro del cual había sido servida la sangre de Jesucristo. Y una cosa estaba clara: en cuanto lo averigüe, la Iglesia querrá hacerse con él. La Torre del Reloj también buscará que se cumplan sus deseos, y los magos independientes no serían una excepción. Sin embargo, el Grial había aparecido allí, en su ciudad. Les pertenecía a sus habitantes, y ellos eran los únicos con derecho a pedirle un deseo a la Santa Copa. Si ésta era lo suficientemente poderosa como para, como le había dicho su hermano, formar cuatro bandos con sus siete Sirvientes cada uno, eso significaba que podría concederle cualquier deseo, por imposible que fuera. Por fortuna, el cáliz ya estaba en su poder; sin embargo, tan sólo le concedería su deseo al bando vencedor de ésta guerra. Y él iba a estar en ese bando.

* * *

><p>-Hermanos, estamos hoy aquí reunidos para celebrar el advenimiento del Santo Grial a nuestro mundo.-dijo el que parecía ser el líder de un grupo de siete hombres reunidos alrededor de un altar.-La Sangre de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo nos ha elegido a nosotros para representar a todos los cristianos y cristianas del mundo. Nuestro Dios ha decidido que su Santa Iglesia vuelva a hacerse una de nuevo, por el bien del futuro de la humanidad. Somos los elegidos por el Grial, destinados a usar su poder para traer el Reino de los Cielos a la tierra de nuevo, con la natividad de un nuevo mesías. Hermanos, presentaos pues ante nuestro Dios.<p>

-En representación de la Iglesia Anglicana, Xenón Kraterys.

-En representación de la Iglesia Ortodoxa, Saul Brosniev.

-En representación de la Iglesia Evangélica, Adelle Lyombirck.

-En representación de la Iglesia Luterana, Thomas Croix.

-En representación de la Iglesia Protestante, Adam Wyne.

-En representación de la Iglesia Católica, Steven Betnacurt.

-He aquí tus enviados, Señor, Dios Nuestro. Yo, el cardenal Silvano Zreck, seré el que dirija a estos santos en su camino para la eliminación de los herejes y la nueva venida de cristo.-luego se dirigió a los presentes.-Hermanos, acercaos al altar, el Círculo de Invocación está preparado. Aquí, las Líneas Ley forman una poderosa fuente de magia. Ahora, sujetad los catalizadores y cantemos el hechizo todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>El joven corría sin detenerse ni un sólo segundo. Los escasos soldados que había conseguido invocar no detendrían por mucho tiempo a sus perseguidores. Sin embargo, una sensación de euforia se mezclaba con la adrenalina producida por la huida. Lo había logrado, había conseguido la reliquia que quería, el catalizador perfecto para alguien como él.<p>

Se detuvo por un momento para tomar un respiro. Observó su mano derecha. En ella había tres líneas curvas de color rojo que parecían representar un sol y una luna. Una chispa de orgullo cruzó sus ojos. Habían pasado apenas quince días desde que aquellos tatuajes aparecieron en el dorso de su mano. Ocho días desde que descubrió el origen de tan extrañas marcas. Cinco días desde que había conocido a sus "compañeros de equipo".

La verdad es que el día en que se reunieron, él estaba bastante nervioso. A su corta edad, él ya era reconocido como una de las mayores escorias del mundo mágico por la Torre del Reloj. Él temía tener que hacer equipo con magos "reales", pero se sorprendió gratamente al ver que todos eran como él. Cada uno tenía su propio sueño, su propio deseo, pero todos estaban más que dispuestos a colaborar para lograrlo. No habría traiciones, ni puñaladas por la espalda. Eran más que aliados, se habían vuelto camaradas. En algunos casos, hasta podría decirse que amigos. La mayoría eran mucho más nobles que los magos "auténticos".

Sin embargo, ahora cada uno se encontraba en una misión individual para conseguir un Espíritu Heroico al que invocar como _Servant_. Él lo había logrado, y estaba seguro de que sus compañeros también lo harían. Escuchó los pasos de sus perseguidores acercándose: habían conseguido abatir a sus soldados. El chico apretó el disco dorado que portaba contra su pecho, en señal de protección, y retomó su carrera.

Tenía que salir de allí antes de que le alcanzaran. Si no, la Gran Guerra del Santo Grial estaría perdida tanto para él como para sus compañeros de _Crimson Soul_.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor: ¡Buenas, chicos! Si os ha gustado la historia, si no, si hay cosas que creáis que pueda mejorar, etc., me gustaría que me pusierais un review. No me importa la crítica, siempre y cuando sea constructiva. También acepto peticiones y sugerencias. Como ya he puesto en mi otro fic, los personajes de mis historias están basados en las personas que me rodean, así que muchos van a ser los mismos yo muy parecidos. Dicho todo, ¡espero que os guste! ^^**


	2. Capítulo 2

-Capítulo 2-

Espíritus Heroicos

Las voces de las siete personas reunidas en torno al altar repitieron a coro:

-Dejad que la plata y el acero sean la esencia. Dejad que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la base. Dejad que el azul sea el color con el que pague el tributo. Dejad que el muro a contra viento caiga. Dejad que las cuatro puertas cardinales se cierren. Dejad que el camino de las tres bifurcaciones, alcance desde la corona el reino Samerset.

El intrincado círculo dibujado sobre la mesa comenzó a brillar paulatinamente. Sin embargo, los presentes continuaron con su cántico:

-Dejad que sea declarado. Vuestra carne estará bajo nuestro servicio, y nuestros destinos estarán con vuestras espadas. Presentaos al llamado del Santo Grial, responded si os sometéis a esta voluntad y a esta verdad.

La luz proveniente del círculo mágico se intensificó, disipando levemente las tinieblas que inundaban la estancia, y revelando los rostros de los presentes. En el centro del semicírculo había un hombre de avanzada edad y considerable altura. El fulgor místico que desprendía el sello mágico se reflejaba con todo su esplendor en la calva cabeza del clérigo. Llevaba unas finas y redondeadas gafas sin montura apoyadas en su picuda nariz, y tenía sus manos, gruesas y de dedos largos y huesudos, alzadas frente al altar.

A su derecha había un joven que aún no debía alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, los ojos pequeños y oscuros, y el cabello negro. Entre sus finas manos sostenía lo que parecía ser una punta de flecha o lanza, oxidada y empapada de sangre reseca.

Al otro lado del que parecía dirigir la ceremonia, había una mujer de entre veinte y treinta años, de largos y ensortijados cabellos rubios y ojos azules que recordaban al mar. Iba vestida con un largo hábito que apenas dejaba sus pies a la vista. Apoyado en sus rodillas había un viejo escudo metálico, pintado de rojo y dos figuras ambiguas color dorado, que recordaban a dos animales en posición reptante. Ella, al igual que todos los presentes, seguía entonando los versos correspondientes:

-Un juramento deberá ser declarado aquí. Logramos alcanzar las virtudes de todo el cielo. Logramos tener el dominio de todos los males del infierno.

Había otros cuatro hombres presentes en la sala: uno de ellos, un hombre alto y horondo, cuya redonda cabeza estaba decorada por unos rizos negros, observaba fijamente el brillante espectáculo de taumaturgia que se presentaba ante sus vivos ojos negros. Una media sonrisa, parte emoción, parte sentimiento de superioridad, adornó sus rasgos caucásicos. Siguió repitiendo el mismo himno que el resto, mientras apretaba bien fuerte en su mano izquierda lo que parecía ser un rosario.

-¡Desde el séptimo cielo, acompañados por tres grandes palabras de poder!

Del trazado comenzaron a saltar chispas, que enseguida se convirtieron en pequeños rayos. A pesar de la apariencia peligrosa de la situación, ninguno de los presentes retrocedió un solo paso. De hecho, uno de ellos, un hombre realmente alto y de posición algo encorvada, de largos y rizados cabellos de aspecto mugriento, y barba recortada; parecía realmente emocionado. Una amplia sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, enseñando sus dientes de un tono ligeramente amarillento, denotando y haciendo obvia la euforia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Estaba tan lleno de adrenalina que la pluma estilográfica que sujetaba en su mano corría serio peligro de romperse.

Por el contrario, otro de ellos, un hombre de altura promedio y aspecto distinguido, embotado en un esmoquin negro de aspecto bastante caro, parecía estar ligeramente amedrentado. Tenía un pie algo por detrás del otro, como si estuviera preparado para escapar si la situación lo requiriese. Entre sus dedos movía con nerviosismo un revólver. Entrecortadamente, logró decir el último verso del cántico a coro con sus compañeros.

-¡Salid del anillo de restricción, protectores del sagrado balance!

Toda la energía que liberaba el místico trazado pareció concentrarse rápidamente en su centro. A los pocos segundos, un potente estruendo retumbó por toda la capilla, seguida de una fuerte explosión que derribó a cada uno de los presentes. Un fuerte haz de luz inundó toda la estancia, impidiendo totalmente la visión de los presentes. Se mantuvo así por varios minutos.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar bastante lejos de allí, dos chicos conversaban.<p>

-¿Has conseguido una reliquia?-preguntó el más alto: un joven delgado de recortados cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, con expresión dura pero gentil. El otro muchacho hizo girar algo alrededor de su dedo índice.

-Sí, y es uno bastante interesante.-dijo éste, acercándole a su interlocutor el misterioso artefacto. Dicho objeto tenía la forma de una ancha circunferencia decorada con joyas y piedras preciosas de todas formas, tamaños y colores. El otro chico agarró el objeto con admiración.

-Vaya, parece muy… caro.

-Lo es, me estuvieron persiguiendo durante varios días cuando se lo robé a la Torre del Reloj.

-¿Le robaste una reliquia a la Asociación de Magos de Londres?-preguntó el más alto arqueando una ceja.-¿Y volviste vivo?

-Decías que mi magia no servía para nada, pero la verdad es que me fue muy útil. Mis "soldados" les mantuvieron ocupados el tiempo suficiente como para poder alejarme un poco. Luego tomé un pequeño desvío, me metí dentro de un cementerio… Y asunto resuelto.-respondió con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

-La verdad es que eres un auténtico genio en lo que a nigromancia se refiere…. Es una pena que ahora los de la Torre hayan prohibido ese aspecto de la magia.

-Sí, y por eso soy perseguido como uno de los peores criminales dentro de la sociedad mágica. Para una cosa que hago bien, y es ilegal.-comentó el más bajo riéndose amargamente.

-No te preocupes, los de la Torre del Reloj tendrán que readmitirnos dentro de la sociedad mágica cuando obtengamos el Grial.

-¿Es ese el deseo que quieres pedir?

-No será necesario, cambiarán su opinión con respecto a nosotros en cuanto se den cuenta de que somos más fuertes que ellos.-respondió con orgullo el de ojos cafés.-Pero dime, ¿cuál va a ser tú deseo?

-…

-¿Eh? ¿Estás ahí?

-…

-¡Danny, responde!

-Es un secreto.-dijo el más bajo como única respuesta.

-¿Me lo dirás algún día?

-Sí, te lo diré más adelante. Aún no he encontrado el momento adecuado.

El otro chico suspiró.

-De acuerdo…-se resignó.-Cambiando de tema, ¿estás seguro que podrás utilizar un _Servant_ de ese nivel con tu bajo nivel de maná? Quiero decir, eso es la antigua corona de Israel, ¿no?

-Sí, sí que lo es. Pero no te preocupes, estoy desarrollando un método de retroalimentación de maná. De hecho, creo que terminaré mi experimento mañana mismo y, si todo sale bien, tendré una reserva de magia bastante alta.

-No quiero saber cómo lo has hecho…-comentó el más alto.

-Mejor.

-Por cierto,-cambió el moreno de tema.-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué Espíritu Heroico invocarás con esa reliquia?

-No.-dijo Danny.-Lo que sí sé es que, sea quien sea, va a ser uno considerablemente poderoso. Dentro de las opciones, será el _Servant _que mejor se adapte a mi personalidad, así que para mí está bien. ¿Tú qué has traído?

-No te lo vas a creer.-respondió el otro.-Me las arreglé para encontrar esto.-dijo mostrando un fino tablero de madera ligeramente podrida.

Danny fijó sus ojos olivas en la supuesta reliquia. Por lo menos tenía aspecto de ser vieja. Pensó qué podía ser mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza, cubierta por una densa cabellera de color castaño oscuro. La luz que reflejaba la corona se reflejaba en su blanca piel y sus párpados, decorados con largas pestañas y prominentes ojeras, parecían hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no cerrarse allí mismo.

-Es… un trozo de madera.-atinó a decir.

-No es un simple trozo de madera. ¡Es EL trozo de madera!-"explicó" el otro con un deje de autosuficiencia.

-¿Podrías contarme qué tiene de especial ese trozo de madera?

-Dan, amigo, no, hermano mío. Este trozo de madera es, de hecho, un fragmento de la famosísima tabla redonda, donde los más nobles y fuertes caballeros de la historia se sentaban y reunían.

-¿Eres consciente de que a esa mesa se sentaron cientos de personas?

-Sí.

-¿Y que podrías invocar a cualquiera de ellos?

-Sí.

-Incluso a Sir Dragonet, el bufón del Rey Arturo.

-Pero Sir al fin y al cabo. Es lo mismo que para ti. Será alguien poderoso que se adapte, en la medida de lo posible, a mi forma de ser.

-Ahí tienes un punto, sí...

Se oyó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Un fuerte haz de luz inundó la oscura habitación, aunque pronto, las sombras volvieron a llenar el lugar.

-Dan, Ryan, sois vosotros, ¿verdad?

-Sí, señor Marshall.-contestó el que había sido nombrado como Ryan.

-Perfecto, los demás acaban de llegar. Les avisaré para que entren y comenzaremos el ritual de invocación.

-Sí, señor.-dijeron ambos adolescentes a la vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor: Aquí os dejo la segunda parte del fic. Si tenéis a algún personaje que queráis que ponga (Servants no, esos ya están todos pensados), lo ponéis en los reviews. Lo mismo si queréis dar vuestra opinión sobre la historia, ortografía, gramática, etc. etc... En serio, eso es algo que ayuda mucho a los escritores. Bueno, creo que no hay nada más que decir. Hasta otra!<strong>


	3. Capítulo 3

-Capítulo 3-

_Servants_

-Entonces, ¿es esa la reliquia que quieres?-preguntó Gonzalve a su amigo Michael.

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Tan raro te parece?-preguntó el otro confuso.

-Porque… es una tetera.

-Sí, es una tetera. Pero una tetera muy especial, y lo sabes.

-Ahí tienes razón, pero… ¿No te estás arriesgando mucho? Quiero decir, esa tetera ha pasado por muchas manos…

-Sí, pero sólo un par pertenecían a un Espíritu Heroico. Por cierto, ¿tú que has escogido?

-Esto.-respondió el más alto enseñándole a su amigo un libro antiguo y polvoriento. Éste lo cogió y se dispuso a ojearlo, con cierto escepticismo.

-Es un libro de poemas… en chino.

-No es un libro de poemas cualquiera.-le corrigió Gonzalve tomando de nuevo el tomo.-¿Has oído hablar del Romance de los Tres Reinos?

-¿Pretendes invocar a Liú Bèi? ¿El gran emperador de China que trató de unificarla en su peor momento?

-Exacto. Éste libro es la copia original de la historia de Liu Bei.

-Pero puede salirte mal, es decir, hay muchos personajes de esa historia que podrían considerarse Espíritus Heroicos.

-Nadie dijo que tuviera que ser estrictamente él. Zhuge Liang también estaría bien, e incluso Cao Cao es una buena opción. De hecho, hay alguien en quien tengo particular interés.

-Ya veo, creo que sé a quién te refieres… Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos comenzando con la invocación? Somos los únicos que aún no contamos con un _Servant_.

Gonzalve le dedicó a su compañero una amplia sonrisa.

-El círculo ya está dibujado en el sótano. Estaba esperando por ti.

Dicho esto, ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras que conducían al sótano de la casa. Allí había dibujado con tiza un gran círculo lleno de símbolos extraños y palabras en caracteres indescifrables para un humano normal. Los dos amigos se colocaron al borde del dibujo, uno en frente del otro, sujetando en alto sus respectivas reliquias. Una vez situados, comenzaron a recitar con una sincronización perfecta:

-Dejad que la plata y el acero sean la esencia. Dejad que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos se la base. Dejad que el verde sea el color con el que paguemos el tributo. Dejad que el muro en contra viento caiga. Dejad que las cuatro puertas cardinales abran. Dejad que el camino de las tres bifurcaciones desde la corona alcance el reino Samerset.

La magia del círculo parecía enfocarse en los oscuros ojos de Gonzalve y en los orbes avellana de Mike, aunque la luz proveniente de éste se reflejaba casi en su totalidad en las lentes de ambos. Las redondeadas facciones del segundo nombrado se torcieron en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Los lánguidos rasgos del primero, por el contrario, permanecieron estoicos.

-Dejad que se llene. De nuevo… De nuevo… De nuevo… De nuevo…-continuaron diciendo los dos al tiempo que el destello se intensificaba.

Se produjo una pequeña explosión. Otra. Otra más. Muchas más. Incontables explosiones de luz y electricidad se sucedían como una reacción en cadena. Cada vez eran más grandes. Más potentes. Empezaban a parecer peligrosas, si n embargo, ninguno de los dos magos retrocedió ni un solo paso.

-¡Desde el séptimo cielo, acompañados de tres grandes palabras de poder! ¡Salid del anillo de restricción, protectores del sagrado balance!

Tras decir esto, se produjo una explosión más, mucho más grande y potente. La habitación tembló, amenazando con derrumbarse. Gravilla y escombros cayeron del techo y las paredes. Los dos jóvenes se mantuvieron callados, expectantes a que la nube de humo producida por la explosión se esfumase. A medida que la neblina se iba volviendo más suave, se podía apreciar la presencia de dos figuras masculinas, que permanecían quietas una al lado de otra.

Cuando la cortina de niebla se disipó del todo, los dos magos pudieron ver, por fin, a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros.

Ambos _Servants_ eran hombres de rasgos orientales. El de la izquierda era un hombre de escasa estatura y cuerpo fornido. Su rostro de rasgos duros estaba decorado por una barba recortada y un pequeño bigote. Iba vestido con una pesada armadura gris. Sobre su hombro izquierdo llevaba una abrigada capa roja, y en el derecho llevaba una gran hombrera de forma redondeada. En lugar de las perneras de una armadura, llevaba unos fuertes pantalones que se metían dentro de sus botas de cuero. Además, de su cintura colgaba una segunda capa, ésta de color marrón, que le cubría toda la parte trasera de las piernas. Sobres su cabeza reposaba un casco de metal forrado con lo que parecía ser el pelo de algún animal. De la parte superior de la pieza sobresalía una larga púa, de la cual partía una larga cinta roja a modo de decoración. De su espalda colgaba un carcaj con flechas y en su cinturón llevaba enfundada una formidable espada.

El otro _Servant_, que se encontraba a la derecha del primero, era todo lo contrario a su compañero: de altura considerable y cuerpo musculoso, iba vestido con una túnica corta de color verde jade, con bordes color rojo sangre. Llevaba amplias hombreras, rodilleras y faja doradas a modo de armadura, todas ellas decoradas con motivos de dragones. Sobre la cabeza llevaba un gorro tradicional chino, decorado también con motivos dracónicos y con lo que parecía ser un pequeño zafiro en el centro. Su larga barba negra, perfectamente acicalada, caía hasta casi su cintura, y sus ojos ambarinos parecían observar con meticulosa atención todo lo que le rodeaba. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a ellos, los cuáles permanecieron quietos hasta que sus invocadores llegaron a su posición.

-¿Cuál de vosotros dos es mi _Master_?-preguntó el más alto con voz grave.

-Creo que yo.-respondió Gonzalve, algo intimidado.

Sorprendentemente, el _Servant _se arrodilló frente al chico.

-Es un placer conocerle, mi _Master_. Soy el _Servant_ de clase _Rider_ perteneciente a _Jade Heart_, la facción verde. Podéis llamarme _Green Rider_. Será un honor servirle en ésta Guerra del Santo Grial.

El otro Espíritu Heroico, por el contrario, permaneció en pie, analizando a Mike con la mirada.

-Entonces… ¿Eres tú mi _Master_?-preguntó éste con un cierto aire analítico.

-Sí, soy yo.-respondió el rubio sosteniéndole la mirada.

El _Servant _suspiró a modo de respuesta. Después, sonrió con un cierto deje de diversión.

-Parece que esta guerra será entretenida, aunque con un _Master _como tú voy a tener mucho trabajo.

-No me subestimes, no puedo ser tan mal mago si he podido invocarte, ¿no?

El espíritu se rió.

-¡En eso tienes razón, chico!-respondió el _Servant_, para después tenderle la mano a Michael.-Soy _Green_ _Archer_, será todo un placer trabajar contigo.

-Lo mismo digo.-respondió el joven estrechándole la mano a su nuevo compañero.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el capítulo 3, chicos! *Sonido de grillos* Nadie lee mis fics TT _ TT Bueno, no importa.<strong>

**CONCURSO****: El primero que adivine la verdadera identidad de los dos **_**Servant**_**, que he introducido en este capítulo y lo deje en un review, ganará un fabuloso premio… LA SATISFACCIÓN DE LA VICTORIA. Lo mencionaré como ganador en el próximo capítulo (eso si alguien responde, vamos). Antes de terminar, repasemos las pistas:**

**Ambos **_**Servants**_** son orientales.**

**Uno es **_**Archer**_** y el otro **_**Rider.**_

_**Rider**_** aparece en el Romance de los Tres Reinos.**

**Buena suerte!**


	4. Capítulo 4

-Capítulo 4-

La Torre del Reloj

Edgar Phoenix era un chico de estatura baja, complexión delgada, ojos color chocolate y pelo negro peinado con raya. Vestía de manera formal: con camisa de cuadros y pantalón de vestir. A pesar de todo, su rasgo más distintivo era su prominente nariz aguileña.

Este joven caminaba a paso rápido por los incontables pasillos del Museo Británico de Londres, al parecer buscando algo, o a alguien en concreto.

Después de recorrer varias veces las diferentes salas de exposición, encontró por fin a la persona que estaba buscando: un hombre de estatura promedio y cuerpo musculado, de tez oscura y largo cabello negro que caía por su espalda. Una corta perilla decoraba su barbilla. De sus orejas colgaban dos pendientes color zafiro, y en su cuello llevaba un colgante con forma de clavera azul, decorado con perlas del mismo color. Iba vestido con un traje negro de etiqueta. Edgar se acercó a él

-Sabía que estarías aquí, _Lancer_. ¿Tan nostálgico te hace sentir éste lugar?

El hombre miró a su acompañante con sus negros ojos.

-No sabes cuánto… ¿Tienes la menor idea de la impotencia que te hace sentir el ver lo que algún día fueron tus tesoros dentro de vitrinas como objetos de exposición?

El joven mago observó por unos segundos el objeto de color verdoso expuesto ante él.

-A decir verdad, fue difícil convencer a la rama austriaca de la Asociación de Magos para que nos prestaran esta reliquia.-se encogió de hombros.-Así es como son las cosas ahora, no merece la pena que te comas el coco por eso. Tan sólo es una reliquia del pasado.

-Como yo…-murmuró _Lancer_.

-Sabes que eso puede cambiar. Sólo tienes que pedírselo al Grial, y tanto tu pueblo como tu antigua gloria estarán de vuelta.

Su interlocutor rió un poco.

-¿Y de qué me serviría eso? Ya fuimos saqueados y conquistados en el pasado. La sociedad cuenta ahora con armas mucho peores. Seríamos destruidos en aún menos tiempo…

-No debes ser tan pesimista. Este Grial puede cumplir cualquier deseo, por imposible que sea. Así que no te preocupes, céntrate en luchar y en ganar la guerra. Entonces, todo se solucionará.

-Me gustaría que así fuera…

La conversación fue interrumpida por un ligero pitido proveniente del bolsillo del _Master_. Éste cogió su teléfono móvil y se lo puso en la oreja, no sin antes descolgar la llamada.

-Ajá… Ya veo… Estaré ahí en cinco minutos.-dijo antes de colgar. Luego, se dirigió a su _Servant_.-Vamos a la sede, _Lancer_, ha llegado el representante de los Einzbern.

* * *

><p>La apariencia de Adrian von Einzbern era, ciertamente, la que uno se esperaría del heredero de la mayor familia de alquimistas del mundo. Era un chico muy alto y delgado, de lacios cabellos color castaño oscuro e inexpresivos ojos marrones cubiertos por gafas de pasta. Iba vestido con un largo abrigo blanco, junto con pantalones negros y zapatos marrones de suela gris. Llevaba los brazos cruzados en su espalda en una posición de superioridad y autosuficiencia.<p>

A su lado había un joven de brillante cabello dorado y penetrantes ojos rojos, vestido con una camisa informal y unos vaqueros negros. De su cuello prendía un suntuoso collar de oro puro.

-Señor Einzbern,-dijo John Goldsmith, el actual presidente de la Asociación de Magos.-con el debido respeto, pero ¿no cree que es un tanto indebido invocar a _ese _Espíritu Heroico? Usted más que nadie debería saber que es un grave delito.

-Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.-contestó von Einzbern con absoluta frialdad.-La Torre del Reloj se está desmoronando. Cada vez hay más magos que se inclinan hacia las artes oscuras, o se trasladan a las otras dos ramas de la Asociación. Incluso los Tohsaka y los Matou han decidido prescindir de ustedes. Considérese afortunado de que la familia Einzbern aún le preste su apoyo, especialmente contando con un _Servant_ como el que se encuentra aquí a mi lado.

-Comprendo su punto de vista, señor… Sin embargo, ¿por qué _él_ de entre todas las opciones?

El joven de cabellos rubios carraspeó.

-Es bastante descortés dirigirte a mí de esa manera, perro.-dijo en tono cortante.

-Cállate, _Archer_.-ordenó Adrian.

-Sí, sí, como digas, _Master_.-respondió el _Servant_ con cierto aire de dejadez.

-Señor Einzbern, por favor, este _Archer_ es especialmente capaz de actuar independientemente. Y teniendo en cuenta su personalidad y antecedentes… No creo que sea lo más correcto volver a invocarlo a éste mundo… Por favor, utilice un _Command Spell_ para obligarle a que se suicide, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Al alquimista pareció molestarle esa petición.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué estás diciendo!?-preguntó, elevando ligeramente su tono de voz.-Tenemos con nosotros al Espíritu Heroico más poderoso que jamás ha pisado la Tierra, ¿y quieres deshacerte de él? ¡No pienso echar a perder esa oportunidad! Organiza ahora mismo una reunión con todos los _Master_ de _Golden Blood_, rápido.

-S… Sí, señor…-obedeció Goldsmith, y se fue corriendo a cumplir sus órdenes, dejando a Edgar y a _Lancer_ solos con los invitados.

-¿Qué es _Golden Blood_?-preguntó Edgar con cierta curiosidad.

-Es el nombre de nuestra facción en la Gran Guerra del Santo Grial.-respondió el alemán con cierta arrogancia.-Como puedes ver, nuestros _Command Spells_ brillan en un tono amarillo. Somos miembros de la Asociación de Magos, taumaturgos que llevan en su sangre más de dos mil años de conocimientos mágicos. Esas son las razones de nuestro nombre. Ahora, si me permites, iré a mis aposentos a desempacar mis cosas.

En el momento en que los invitados pasaron al lado de Edgar, _Lancer_ le dijo algo al _Servant_ de Adrian.

-Es un honor contarte en nuestras filas, gran Rey de los Héroes, Gilgamesh.

_Yellow Archer_ sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Veo que hasta los perros salvajes conocen mi nombre.-murmuró sin borrar su sonrisa.-Interesante, sí…

El comentario de Gilgamesh pareció sentarle mal a _Lancer_, que arrugó fuertemente el entrecejo.

-Nos vemos en la reunión, Phoenix.-se despidió fríamente Einzbern.

* * *

><p>La reunión de la Torre del Reloj había comenzado. Cada uno de los siete <em>Masters <em>estaba sentado en un trono unido a la pared de la sala circular. Los _Servant _se sentaban en el brazo derecho del trono de su _Master_. Sobre la cabecera de cada trono había un símbolo que representaba a un animal o criatura específicos. Sentado en un trono ligeramente por encima de los demás, sin símbolo que lo represente, y con Lord El-Melloi III sentado en su brazo derecho, estaba el presidente Goldsmith dirigiendo la reunión.

-¡Compañeros de la Asociación de Magos! ¡Hoy, vosotros, que habéis sido elegidos para formar parte de la Gran Guerra del Santo Grial, estáis aquí reunidos con el objetivo de consolidaros como equipo antes de que den comienzo las batallas! Le cedo la palabra al representante de la familia Einzbern, ¡Adrian von Einzbern!

El alquimista se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el trono decorado con el símbolo de un ángel. Se puso de pie en su asiento y habló.

-Como ya os han dicho, mi nombre es Adrian von Einzbern.-dijo con cierta soberbia en la voz.-Y el que se encuentra aquí a mi derecha, es mi _Servant_, _Yellow Archer_.

Al fijarse en el Espíritu Heroico, todos los presentes empezaron a cuchichear. El descontento frente al Rey de los Héroes era más que obvio. Goldsmith se dejó caer aún más en su asiento, preocupado por la situación. Gilgamesh, por el contrario, parecía divertirse ante la conmoción que su sola presencia estaba causando.

-Veo que todos conocéis la identidad de mi _Servant_, sin embargo, he de deciros que eso no nos supondrá ningún obstáculo en esta guerra. Al contrario, será de gran ayuda. En el aspecto legal, no tenéis de qué preocuparos, pues ya cuento con la aprobación tanto de mi familia como de la Torre del Reloj.-dedicó una mirada furtiva al presidente de la Asociación al decir eso último. Le devuelvo la palabra al señor Goldsmith.

-Por favor, Kyle, habla tú…-dijo el anciano.

-Cómo diga, presidente.-respondió Lord El-Melloi. Se puso de pie en el brazo del asiento, manteniendo el equilibrio perfectamente. Acto seguido, puso un pie fuera del asiento y, tomando algo de impulso, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por el aire, a la altura de los tronos de los _Masters_.

-Este El-Melloi, siempre llamando la atención…-bromeó el mago sentado en el trono del dragón.

-Al parecer, los eventos ocurridos en el día de hoy han supuesto un estrés demasiado grande para el presidente Goldsmith, así que yo hablaré en su lugar.-anunció.-Como ya sabréis, la Torre del Reloj, se encuentra en un estado de decadencia. Nuestro objetivo en esta Guerra del Santo Grial debe ser la restauración de nuestro prestigio como Asociación de Magos.

Un murmullo de descontento de queja inundó toda la estancia.

-Por supuesto, también podréis pedirle al Grial que os conceda vuestros deseos personales.

La actitud de los magos cambió a una mucho más positiva. Algunos incluso comenzaron a silbar y aplaudir.

-Lord El-Melloi.-intervino el mago sentado en el trono con el símbolo del zorro.-Si tenemos que utilizar un deseo para restaurar la gloria de la Asociación, ¿no implicaría eso que uno de nosotros deberá renunciar a su propia petición?

Una sensación de duda recorrió las mentes de todos los _Masters_ y _Servants_ presentes.

-Tu nombre era Claus Drachenblut, ¿no?-intervino Adrian.

-Así es.

-Permíteme decirte que no necesitamos malgastar un deseo para lograr nuestro objetivo común. El simple hecho de vencer y prevalecer sobre los otros equipos será más que suficiente para demostrarle a los magos de todo el mundo que los taumaturgos de la Asociación somos aún los más poderosos del mundo. De esta forma, todos y cada uno de vuestros deseos íntimos serán concedidos por el Santo Grial. La pregunta es, ¿¡estáis dispuestos a arriesgar vuestras vidas y luchar por ese objetivo!?

La respuesta fue, obviamente, un "sí" totalmente sincronizado. El único que tenía dudas sobre todo aquello era el propio Edgar, que se encontraba sentado en el trono con el símbolo de lobo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ladies and gentlemen! ¡Es la hora de anunciar a los ganadores del Concurso del capítulo anterior! Cómo sólo hubo tres reviews-respuesta, no hay duda alguna de a quienes pertenecerán los tres primeros puestos.<strong>

**El tercer premio es para… ¡ANNIMO, que sólo fue capaz de adivinar la identidad de **_**Green Rider**_**!**

**El segundo premio es para… ¡ANONIMOUS, que adivinó ambas identidades, pero fue el último en responder!**

**Y, por último, pero no menos importante… El premio gordo le pertenece a… ¡FLOMONORK, que, además de adivinar la identidad de los dos **_**Servants**_**, fue el primero en responder!**

**Así como advertencia, os digo que, si queréis spoilearos, podéis revisar los **_**reviews**_** y consultar la identidad de **_**Green Archer**_** y **_**Green Rider**_**. Sin embargo, si preferís seguir la historia justamente, hacedlo. La decisión es vuestra, queridos lectores.**

**Así pues, os planteo la segunda pregunta: ¿Cuál es la identidad de **_**Yellow Lancer**_**? ¡Repasemos las pistas!**

**1. Su reliquia fue traída de un museo de Viena.**

**2. Gilgamesh lo llamó "perro salvaje", cosa que consiguió ofenderle.**

**¡Esta vez es más difícil que la anterior, chicos y chicas!**

**Para terminar, pondré la tabla de **_**Skills**_** del **_**Servant**_** ya revelado por la historia:**

**Clase****: **_**Archer**_

**Afiliación****: **_**Golden Blood**_

**Espíritu****: Gilgamesh**

**Título****: Rey de los Héroes**

_**Master**_**: Adrian von Einzbern**

**Stats****:**

**Fuerza: C Maná: A Resistencia: C**

**Suerte: B Agilidad: B **_**Noble Phantasm**_**: EX**

**Habilidades de clase****:**

**Acción Independiente: A+**

**Resistencia Mágica: E**

**Habilidades personales****:**

**Carisma: A+**

**Divinidad: A+**

**Regla de Oro: A**


	5. Capítulo 5

-Capítulo 5-

Comienza la Guerra

-Servirás con los ojos nublados por el caos. Para ti, la jaula de la locura. Deberé empuñar sus cadenas.-dijo uno de los _Masters_ presentes cuando sus compañeros guardaron silencio. Una vez hubo terminado esta frase, todos continuaron su ritual orando a una sóla voz.

-¡Desde el séptimo cielo, acompañado por tres grandes palabras de poder! ¡Salid del anillo de restricción, protectores del sagrado balance!

En cuanto concluyó el cántico, toda la pequeña sala en la que se encontraban voló por los aires. Cada _Master_ tomó rápidamente a su respectivo _Servant_, y huyó rápidamente de allí, separándose de los demás. De ésta manera, no serían encontrados fácilmente. Ya se reunirían más tarde.

Un joven de cabellos oscuros y cortados al estilo mohicano, corría acompañado de su nuevo compañero: _Red Berserker_, un Espíritu Heroico de gran altura, largos cabellos plateados y ojos carmesíes que recordaban a los de un dragón. El _Servant_ iba revestido con una armadura plateada, cuya desgarrada capa roja ondeaba fuertemente mientras corría, aún aturdido, siendo guiado por su invocador.

Pronto llegaron a un bosque, donde pudieron refugiarse entre los árboles. Allí, el _Servant_ habló por fin.

-Chico, cuéntame a qué se debe todo lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Por qué he tenido que huir en el mismo instante en el que he sido invocado? ¿Sabes acaso quién soy?

-Sé perfectamente quién eres.-contestó de mala gana el chico.-De hecho, yo te invoqué, _Berserker_.

-_Berserker_… Mocoso, explícame una cosa.

-¿Qué?

Se supone que a los _Servant_ de mi clase se les anula la capacidad de razonar, con el fin de aumentar su capacidad de combate. En ese caso, ¿cómo es posible que esté hablando contigo ahora mismo? Ni siquiera yo alcanzo a comprenderlo.

-Eso es porque tú eres un Espíritu Heroico muy especial. De hecho, eres perfecto para ser invocado como un _Berserker_.

El mayor de los dos arqueó una de sus cejas en señal de duda.

-Me refiero al hecho de que el Encantamiento de Locura apenas hace mella en ti, pues tu leyenda cuenta que, aunque fuiste alguien sanguinario y violento, nunca cediste del todo a la demencia.

-Así que eso es lo que dice la historia sobre mí.-dijo el mayor con cierta amargura.-Es triste que las generaciones te tachen de sanguinario cuando lo único que hiciste fue tratar de proteger a los tuyos. ¿Sabes? En el final de mis días, incluso las personas que yo más amaba me traicionaron. Espero que tú no hagas lo mismo, no soy precisamente un Espíritu de usar y tirar, aunque me hayan invocado en una clase tan baja.

-No te quejes. Así podemos explotar una habilidad tuya que no podría ser usada si fueras un _Saber_ o un _Lancer_. Que el mundo te recuerde como un monstruo, puede ser a veces realmente beneficioso.

-Tch. No sé hasta qué punto me ayuda eso… Por cierto, mocoso.

-¿Sí?

-Te lo paso por ahora porque acabo de conocerte, pero más te vale tratarme con el debido respeto a partir de ahora. Para empezar, dime tu nombre.

-Yosyp. Yosyp Oliynyk.-respondió el joven con cierta sequedad.

-De acuerdo. Espero que nos llevemos bien, mocoso.-dijo el _Servant_ con una ligera sonrisa cínica en su rostro, al tiempo que se levantaba y, seguido de su compañero, continuaba con su marcha hacia el espesor del bosque, donde se reunirían con sus aliados.

* * *

><p>-Dígame, milord, ¿acaso nos hemos perdido?<p>

-No, _Saber_, no estamos perdidos… creo.-contestó Ryan a su _Servant_, un hombre bastante joven, embutido en una armadura de color rojizo, decorada con toques dorados. Una capa blanca caía elegantemente por los hombros de su portador, y una fina espada medieval permanecía enfundada al lado izquierdo de la cintura del caballero. El rostro del _Servant_ era joven y de rasgos finos, con los brillantes ojos verdes de alguien que ansía y vive por la aventura y la batalla. Su pelo oscuro caía lacio hasta sus hombros, decorado por una fina corona de flores. Sus rasgos, combinados con su delgado cuerpo, no parecían los de un bravo caballero, sin embargo, las apariencias suelen engañar.

-_Master_, siento la presencia de un Espíritu Heroico cerca de nosotros. Parece estar buscando a alguien. ¿Es uno de los nuestros?

-No… Nosotros fijamos un punto de encuentro específico… _Saber_, prepárate para pelar.

Ambos compañeros permanecieron quietos, esperando cautelosamente a que el enemigo realizara alguna acción. Pasó un minuto… dos… tres minutos… Pasaron cinco minutos, y nada había ocurrido. Ryan se relajó, pero _Saber_ permaneció alerta.

-Relájate, _Saber_.-dijo el _Master_.-No hay nadie…

Su frase fue interrumpida por un violento ruido a su espalda: el sonido de dos cuchillas chocando. Ryan se giró rápidamente en esa dirección, y vio a su _Servant_ bloqueando con su espada el ataque de alguien que sujetaba una larguísima lanza en ristre. El guerrero enemigo separó su arma de la de su rival y, casi inmediatamente, saltó hacia atrás, colocándose a la altura de un joven que permanecía quieto observando la batalla.

-Lo siento, _Master_, he fallado.-dijo el _Servant_, un hombre de altura media y cuerpo fornido, vestido con una fina túnica blanca y una coraza de bronce que apenas le cubría el pecho. En sus pies llevaba unas sandalias sujetas a los pies con tiras de piel. En su mano derecha llevaba el arma con la que había atacado antes, una larguísima lanza de madera de diseño simple con una afilada punta en el extremo superior. Un líquido resplandeciente se resbalaba constantemente por la pica, como si ésta hubiera sido bañada en pintura dorada. Lo más extraño era que, al caer, ése misterioso líquido no manchaba ni los brazos, ni la ropa, ni la ensortijada cabellera del Espíritu Heroico. A pesar de todo esto, el rasgo más prominente de aquel hombre eran sus ojos: grandes esferas casi completamente azules que parecían no mirar hacia ninguna dirección.

A su lado se encontraba su _Master_, un joven de raza nativo americana. Tenía el pelo negro cortado casi al raso y los ojos marrones y pequeños. Vestía un hábito negro que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, y de su cuello colgaba una sencilla cruz de madera. Entre sus dedos portaba varias armas finas y afiladas de color negro, similares a cuchillas. Ryan puso su vista rápidamente es éstas.

-Esas son Llaves Negras… ¡_Saber_, cuidado, ese chico es uno de los Ejecutores de la Iglesia!

El joven cardenal sonrió amablemente.

-Sí, y yo a ti también te conozco… Tú eres Ryan Davis, uno de los diez magos más buscados por la Asociación Mágica y la Santa Iglesia.

El más alto no pareció sorprendido.

-¿Ah, sí? Y dígame, padre, ¿de qué se me acusa ahora?

-De robar Crestas Taumatúrgicas.

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, pero Ryan comenzó a carcajearse al poco tiempo.

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora dicen que las he robado? ¡Por favor!

-Explique entonces la razón por la cual usted posee las Crestas de dos familias diferentes.

-Porque soy el sucesor de dos familias diferentes. ¿No es obvio?-respondió con tono irónico.

El clérigo, sin embargo, permaneció inalterable.

-Está terminantemente prohibida por la ley mágica la posesión de más de una Cresta Taumatúrgica. Te daré una oportunidad.-suspiró, tendiéndole a Ryan una de sus armas.-Las Llaves Negras pueden extraer Crestas Taumatúrgicas sin causar daño en su poseedor. Entrégame una de ellas y te permitiré salir ileso. ¿De acuerdo?

Ryan se acercó lentamente a su oponente, tomó una de sus Llaves y, después de alejarse un poco, la arrojó muy lejos de su posición.

-Ala, un arma menos, un problema menos.-comentó, para luego dirigirse al Ejecutor.-¡Vas listo si crees que voy a deshacerme de la única herencia de mis padres con esa facilidad! ¡Preferiría morir antes!-concluyó sonriendo.

-Así sea entonces.-murmuró el presbítero.-Soy el miembro número ciento siete de la Asamblea del Octavo Sacramento, los Ejecutores de la Santa Iglesia. Mi nombre es Steven Betnacurt, y éste que se encuentra a mi lado es mi Servant, _Blue Lancer_. Recuérdalo mientras sufres tu castigo en el Infierno.

-Tranquilo, lo recordaré.-afirmó Ryan.-Sin embargo, ahora tengo cosas que hacer, así que ya nos enfrentaremos otro día, ¿vale? Vámonos, _Saber_.

-Milord, no creo que nuestro enemigo nos vaya a permitir escapar tan fácilmente.-dijo _Red_ _Saber_, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento.

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan. Utilizaremos uno de tus _Noble Phantasm_.

_Lancer_ se preparó para atacar, pero fue detenido por Steven.

-Espera. Van a utilizar un _Noble Phantasm_, ya lo has oído. Esperemos para verlo, la información que nos revele puede ser crucial para vencerles.-susurró el _Master_ para que sus oponentes no le escuchen.-Prepárate para responder a su ataque, en función de lo que hagan…

-¡Ahora!-gritó Ryan, interrumpiendo al otro.

De repente, la armadura de _Saber_ se transformó en una coraza totalmente blanca, y dos amplias alas angelicales salían de su espalda. Una potente luz inundó todo el bosque, cegando al Ejecutor y a su _Servant_. Cuando recobraron la vista, vieron a Ryan y a _Saber_ alejándose del lugar donde se encontraban. El caballero vestía, en lugar de su armadura roja o la forma angelical que había mostrado antes, una vieja camisa de lino y una manta en lugar de capa.

-Era una ilusión…-musitó Steven casi sin poder ver.-¡_Lancer_, ataca antes de que se escapen!

_Blue Lancer_ se abalanzó con la lanza en ristre hacia sus enemigos, pero fue rápidamente interceptado por otra lanza, solo que ésta era más corta y totalmente negra. El usuario de dicha arma era un caballero cubierto de pies a cabeza por una extraña armadura negra de aspecto demoníaco, que cabalgaba un curioso animal similar a un caballo, solo que con alas y cola de dragón. El misterioso jinete se elevó por los cielos con una sacudida de alas de su montura, desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de los sorprendidos _Lancer_ y Steven.

-Han escapado…-murmuró este último al ver que todos sus rivales habían desaparecido de su vista.

* * *

><p>-Gracias, Danny, me has salvado la vida.-dijo Ryan sentándose a descansar en un árbol, ya en el punto de encuentro donde deberían aparecer el resto de los miembros de <em>Crimson Soul<em>.

-Eres muy descuidado.-le reprendió su compañero.-Una ilusión tan corta nunca funcionaría contra un Ejecutor de la Iglesia.

-Te recuerdo, amigo mío.-dijo el más alto.-Que esa "ilusión" era parte del _Noble Phantasm_ de mi compañero _Saber_.-explicó señalando a su _Servant_, que había recuperado su armadura roja.-No deberías subestimarla. Ese cura empezará a sentir sus auténticos efectos en poco tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que hace?-preguntó el otro joven con curiosidad.

-Ya lo verás, amigo mío, ya lo verás…-respondió Ryan con aire misterioso.-Pero cambiando de tema, el _Noble Phantasm_ de tu _Servant_ sí que es impresionante. ¿Ese caballero negro de antes también era una ilusión? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-No era una ilusión.-respondió Danny.-Una de las habilidades personales de mi compañero es la invocación.

-¿Puede invocar Espíritus Heroicos, como nosotros? Vaya, eso sí que es útil.

-Bueno, sí que puede hacer invocaciones, pero no de Espíritus Heroicos. Tan sólo puede invocar a los espíritus que están encerrados en su _Noble Phantasm_. ¿No es así, _Caster_?

El _Servant_ de Danny, un hombre joven de largo cabello negro azulado y ojos ambarinos, rasgos amables, pero varoniles; y vestido con una suntuosa túnica blanca y roja, y una diadema dorada en su cabeza, asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. Así es como funciona, más o menos.-dijo al tiempo que abría el libro y de éste surgía un brillante sello mágico con la forma de una estrella de seis puntas que absorbió al caballero negro rápidamente.-Sin embargo, para ello necesito una gran cantidad de _prana_.

-Cierto. Es una pena que mis niveles de _prana_ no sean muy altos. Si fuera así, incluso podría hacer varias invocaciones a la vez.

-Entonces, lo único que necesitas es un suministro de _prana_ de respaldo.-dijo una voz proveniente de la espesura del bosque.

-¡Yosyp!-exclamó Ryan al ver al chico ucraniano acompañado de su _Servant_, _Berserker_.

-¿Tienes alguna idea sobre cómo conseguir más _prana_?-preguntó Danny.

-Sí, pero será mejor contarla cuando lleguen los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas, queridos lectores!<strong>

**Es una pena, pero nadie ha sido capaz de adivinar la identidad de **_**Yellow Lancer**_**. Sin embargo, si que he recibido una respuesta a la pregunta, que merece una explicación.**

**Lvl6****: Me temo que para conocer a Gilgamesh, y para que Gilgamesh le conozca, no necesitan ser contemporáneos. Me explicaré: cuando un Espíritu Heroico es invocado como **_**Servant**_**, éste recibe información sobre los diferentes héroes de la historia y sobre el mundo contemporáneo. De esta manera, no es que Gilgamesh haya reconocido a **_**Lancer**_**, sino que, al estar en el mismo equipo, era conocedor de su identidad y también de su historia. Por otro lado, la descripción sí que puede llevar a pensar que es un faraón egipcio (eso es enteramente culpa mía) sin embargo, no es así. **_**Yellow Lancer**_** es de un tiempo muy posterior al Antiguo Egipto. Fíjate en la pista de que su reliquia tuvo que ser traída de un museo de Viena, lo que implica que no hay nada relacionado con él en el Museo Británico. De todas maneras, te agradezco tu participación en mi mini-concurso, y, si quieres volver a intentarlo con éste **_**Servant**_** o adivinar la identidad de otros, estaré encantado de que lo hagas ^^.**

**Así pues… el concurso de adivinar la identidad de **_**Yellow Lancer**_** sigue abierto, y añadimos las identidades de **_**Red Berserker**_**, **_**Red Saber**_**, **_**Blue Lancer**_** y **_**Red Caster**_**. Mucha suerte!**

**Como aportación de hoy, añadiré los datos del **_**Noble Phantasm**_** que **_**Saber**_** ha utilizado en éste capítulo. También sirve como pista para adivinar su identidad, aunque es un poco rebuscado. :P**

**Nombre: Falso Ángel**

**Título: Paranoia del Aspirante a Caballero**

**Rango: D**

**Efecto: Crea una breve ilusión que ciega al que la ve de manera momentánea. Tiene efectos secundarios desconocidos. Al utilizarlo, **_**Saber**_** perderá su armadura durante un corto período de tiempo.**


	6. Capítulo 6

-Capítulo 6-

Operaciones encubiertas

-Así que éstos son los integrantes del grupo rojo, ¿eh?-dijo Caesar, el hermano mayor de Michael (muy parecido a él, sólo que más alto, más delgado y de ojos más claros), tras ojear el informe que el anteriormente dicho le había entregado.

-Sí, hermano.-contestó el menor.-Se hacen llamar _Crimson Soul_, hace apenas tres días tuvieron un pequeño enfrentamiento con _Cyan Crown_, la facción de la Iglesia.

-¿La primera batalla de la Gran Guerra?-preguntó Gonzalve, que se encontraba parado al lado de su amigo, con cierta emoción en la voz.

-No, la Guerra aún no ha iniciado.-dijo un hombre de piel clara y escaso cabello, que estaba sentado en un escritorio detrás de Caesar.

-Pero… señor Astrof, aquí aparecen siete _Masters_, y se ha confirmado que todos tienes un _Servant_. Por otro lado, también sabemos que la Iglesia está preparada. ¿Acaso falta la gente de la Torre del Reloj?

-No, estoy cien por cien seguro de que los miembros de la Torre del Reloj fueron los primeros en enviar a sus mejores magos a buscar el Grial. Sin embargo, aunque las cuatro facciones estén completas, aún falta un factor importante.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Michael.

-Un juez. Un examinador oficial que supervise que la Guerra se libre de acuerdo a las leyes impuestas por el Cáliz.

-Pero, señor.-intervino Gonzalve.-Según nuestro espía, la Santa Iglesia ya ha enviado a uno de sus cardenales para que ejerza de supervisor. Silvano Zreck, creo que se llamaba.

-Lo sé, lo sé. De hecho, es parte de la Asamblea del Octavo Sacramento.-respondió Astrof.-Sin embargo, ese hombre no es un examinador imparcial. Es más que obvio que está del bando de la Iglesia.

-¿Y el Grial sabe eso?-preguntó Michael.

-Por supuesto que sí. El Santo Grial sabe todo lo que ocurre en las tierras donde fue invocado. Y también actúa en consecuencia.

-¿Quiere eso decir que va a invocar a un vigesimonoveno _Servant_?

-Exactamente.-respondió Caesar.-Sin embargo, lo que nos ocupa ahora no es ese Espíritu Heroico, sino nuestros enemigos de _Crimson Soul _y _Cyan Crown_. He mandado a _Assassin_ a rastrear a los del primer grupo, mientras que en el segundo nuestro espía aún no ha sido descubierto. Tendremos información fresca sobre los _Masters _de la Iglesia cada cierto tiempo.

-Bien...-murmuró Astrof.-Y dime, ¿cuánto crees que tardará tu _Servant _en traerte la información de _Crimson_?

-Debería traérmela hoy mismo.

Como respuesta a las palabras de su _Master_, _Green Assassin _se apareció ante los presentes en una fina nube de niebla negra.

Era un hombre relativamente alto, cubierto de pies a cabeza por un traje totalmente negro, y una máscara blanca con forma de calavera cubriendo su rostro. Sobre sus hombros descansaba un manto negro y rasgado.

-Te he traído los datos que me pediste, Caesar.-dijo el misterioso personaje con una voz grave y profunda.-¿Deseas algo más, _Master_?

-No, gracias, _Assassin_. Retírate.-ordenó el interpelado con voz fría. Su _Servant _se desvaneció de manera similar a la que había aparecido.

-Las reglas de la Guerra del Santo Grial son bastante específicas en lo relativo a la invocación de _Assassin_.-dijo Gonzalve con aire pensativo.-Hassan ibn Sabath... ¿Las otras facciones también han invocado al mismo Espíritu Heroico? ¿Es eso posible?

-No.-respondió Caesar.-Sin embargo, hay un total de diecinueve Espíritus con ese mismo nombre. No es posible que todos hallamos invocado al mismo Hassan, pero sí que cada uno invocara a un Hassan diferente. ¿Me he explicado bien?

-Sí...-respondió Gonzalve.-Pero yo me pregunto... ¿Utilizando un catalizador específico no se podría invocar a un _Assassin _que no fuera un Hassan ibn Sabath?

-Sí se puede.-respondió Astrof.-De hecho, en una Guerra similar a la nuestra que se libró en Rumanía*, ninguno de los _Assassin _invocados era Sabbath. De hecho, si alguna de las facciones rivales invocan a alguno de esos dos, estaremos en graves problemas.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala ante tales palabras. Después de un rato, Caesar volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bueno, pensar en eso ahora es una pérdida de lugar de centrarnos en los _Servants_, deberíamos centrarnos en los _Masters_. _Assassin _me ha traído unos retratos robot de los miembros de _Crimson Soul_. Aquí los tenéis.

En el primer papel había un dibujo de un adolescente de pelo largo y despeinado. No estaba coloreado, pero las ojeras debajo de sus cuencas oculares estaban bastante marcadas.

-Éste es Daniel S. Kreuz, conocido como "El Nigromante". La Torre del Reloj lo declaró criminal por practicar una rama de la necromancia estrictamente prohibida por la Asociación.

El segundo relato mostraba a un joven de pelo corto rapado al estilo militar, rostro duro y ojos pequeños.

-Éste es Ryan Cromwell Alistair, descendiente de dos influyentes familias de magos dentro de la Asociación. La familia Cromwell es bastante famosa debido a su aparente parentesco con Oliver Cromwell, el revolucionario británico. La familia Alistair lleva ya más de veinte generaciones de magos. Lo llaman "El Soldado" porque, pese a su corta edad, ha participado como mercenario en numerosas guerras y conflictos. Se le acusa de posesión ilícita de crestas taumatúrgicas, ya que la Asociación tan sólo permite la posesión de una de éstas, y el tiene las de las dos familias a las que pertenece.

Caesar pasó a la siguiente hoja, que mostraba a un joven de rostro redondeado, ojos pequeños y cabello extravagante.

-Su nombre es Yosyp Oliynyk. Pertenecía la rama del norte de Europa de la Asociación: Mar de Estray. Trabajaba como perseguidor y ejecutor de gente que cometía crímenes utilizando la magia, pero su forma de actuar era extremadamente violenta y sádica. Sigue manteniendo buenas relaciones con Mar de Estray, pero la Torre del Reloj lo ha declarado como un criminal de clase S, bajo el epíteto de "El Cosechador".

-¿Clase S?-preguntó Gonzalve con curiosidad.-¿Significa eso que es el más peligroso?

-De hecho, todos ellos han sido declarados como criminales de clase S.-explicó el más alto.-Bueno, con una excepción.

Caesar pasó varios folios hasta llegar a uno que mostraba la imagen de una chica joven de rostro aniñado y cabello ondulado recogido en una cola de caballo.

-Es la única mujer del grupo. Su nombre es Marine Bridge. No figura en los archivos públicos de la Asociación como criminal, ni sabemos qué razones tiene para colaborar con _Crimson Soul_. Tan sólo sabemos que ella, junto con los otros ya mencionados, está aún en su adolescencia. De hecho, los casos de los tres primeros son muy curiosos, pues, siendo los más jóvenes del grupo, son los que, según la Asociación, han cometido los peores delitos. Eso sin contar, por supuesto, al que creo que es el líder de _Crimson_: Richard Marshall.

-Ese nombre me suena…-murmuró Michael.-Oye, Gonzalve, ¿no nos dio clase alguien que se llamaba así cuando estuvimos aprendiendo magia en la Torre del Reloj?

-Sí.-confirmó el interpelado.-Era el profesor de Magia Aplicada a Situaciones de Emergencia, creo.

-Sí, algo así era…

-De hecho,-intervino el señor Astrof.-Marshall fue un viejo amigo mío al que conozco desde hace bastantes años. Se separó recientemente de la Torre del Reloj debido a una fuerte discusión que hubo entre él y los principales directivos de la Asociación. Si os enfrentáis a él, os recomiendo que huyáis. Es un taumaturgo muy habilidoso.

-Los dos restantes.-continuó Caesar después de un breve silencio.-Son Nils Solberg, un hechicero noruego con afinación a la magia ígnea, apodado "El Demonio" debido a su costumbre de incinerar a sus enemigos hasta que no queda nada ellos; junto con una persona cuyo nombre de pila y rostro desconocemos, pero que, en vista de su apellido, puede resultar ser alguien muy peligroso.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber Gonzalve.-¿Qué apellido es ese?

-Matou.-adivinó Astrof con una expresión de pesar en su rostro.

* * *

><p>A las afueras del pueblo, hay una pequeña pero frondosa arboleda, a la cual nadie se adentraba debido a una vieja leyenda que decía que estaba maldita y que oscuros espíritus habitaban en ella.<p>

-¿No tenía la Iglesia ya a un juez elegido?-preguntó una voz rasgada que parecía provenir de ninguna parte…

-Sí, pero, como supondrás, un juez de la Iglesia no puede ser muy parcial habiendo una facción compuesta por miembros de la Iglesia.-respondió una segunda voz, mucho más suave y relajada.

-¿Y era necesario que invocara a cuatro de nosotros para cumplir esa labor?-se quejó una tercera voz, que sonaba mucho más débil que las otras.

-Deberías limitarte a seguir las órdenes del Santo Grial.-le reprochó una cuarta voz, siendo ésta última de mujer.-Cada uno de nosotros debe supervisar individualmente a cada facción, reuniéndonos cada cierto tiempo para realizar ciertas acciones.

-Ya, ya… Y, en caso de que cualquier _Master_ o _Servant_ atiente contra las reglas de la Guerra, debemos actuar en consecuencia. Tampoco debemos colaborar ni favorecer a ninguno de los cuatro equipos.-repitió cansinamente la primera voz.-¿Qué crees? ¿Que no lo sé? ¡El Grial metió esa información directamente en nuestras cabezas, por el amor de Dios!

-En ese caso,-respondió la segunda voz.-repartámonos los equipos rápido y vayámonos.

Los cuatro Espíritus Heroicos tomaron forma física. El que se encontraba más a la derecha era un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, con un largo abrigo y un sombrero de ala ancha. Sus cabellos rubios caían desordenados por su ancha espalda. Su rostro era curtido y de facciones duras, y una larga cicatriz lo recorría en forma diagonal.

El que se encontraba a su lado, y dueño de la segunda voz era un hombre de altura media, vestido con ropas fastuosas y con una corona dorada decorando su cabeza, cubierta a su vez por largos rizos castaños. Sus ojos verdes observaban con curiosidad todo a su alrededor.

La fuente de la voz femenina era una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos dorados recogidos en una perfecta trenza que caía por su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos se asimilaban a brillantes zafiros, e iba vestida con nada más que un largo y fino vestido de seda blanca. Más que un Espíritu heroico preparado para combatir, parecía una princesa que debía ser salvada.

El último Espíritu era un anciano encorvado de raza asiática. Iba vestido con un traje tradicional chino en colores azul y dorado, y su calva cabeza se hallaba totalmente al descubierto. Una larga barba caía, acompañada del bigote, hasta casi la cintura del pequeño anciano; y sus ojos, casi totalmente cubiertos por las arrugas, parecían brillar con un sobrenatural tono ambarino. Fue él el que habló primero.

-Yo iré a supervisar al equipo verde. Son los que más cerca quedan, y yo ya estoy muy viejo como para andar grandes distancias.-anunció.

-Yo me voy con los rojos.-dijo el hombre de negro.-Uno de sus _Servant_ es un viejo conocido mío.

-Entonces yo me iré con la Torre del Reloj, creo que algo de disciplina les vendrá bien.-indicó el hombre con corona.

-En ese caso, no me queda otra que acudir con la facción azul.-suspiró la mujer.-Está decidió, entonces.

Dicho esto, los cuatro _Servants_ se esfumaron.

* * *

><p>Cuatro Espíritus Heroicos pisaron la tierra sin un <em>Master<em> que los llamara. Se distribuyeron entre los cuatro colores: amarillo, azul, rojo y verde. ¿Su clase? No podría ser otra: _Ruler_.

* * *

><p><strong>Y… Perdón por el retraso! (El del capítulo, no el mío) Nah, ahora en serio. No pude hacer otra cosa, estando en temporada de exámenes. Por otro lado, sé que he descolgado completamente a Digimon: Chaos, pero estoy mucho más emocionado con esta historia.<strong>

**Cambiando de tema: flomonork (mi reviewer más habitual) adivinó la identidad de **_**Red Berserker**_**, pero falló la de **_**Red Caster**_**. Las demás ni las mencionó. Así que ya sabéis, añadimos a los cuatro **_**Ruler**_** a la cola (daos prisa, revelaré la identidad de uno en el próximo capítulo).**

**Os voy a dar los datos de **_**Green Assassin**_**, así para terminar:**

**Clase****: **_**Assassin**_

**Afiliación****: **_**Jade Heart**_

**Espíritu****: Hassan ibn Sabath (¿Cuál de ellos? ¡Sorpresa!)**

**Título****: Viejo de la Montaña**

_**Master**_**: Caesar Quinn**

**Stats****:**

**Fuerza: D Maná: E Resistencia: D **

**Agilidad: B Suerte: B N. Phantasm: ?**

**Habilidades de clase****:**

**Ocultamiento de Presencia: EX**

**Habilidades personales****:**

**Desconocidas**


	7. Capítulo 7

-Capítulo 7-

_Red Ruler _

-Todos los _Servants _han sido invocados, _Ruler _ha hecho su aparición como juez de la Guerra. Tenemos información más que suficiente sobre nuestros oponentes. Con todo esto, podemos afirmar que, ahora sí, la Auténtica Gran Guerra del Santo Grial ha comenzado.

Los siete componentes de _Crimson Soul _estaban reunidos en una sala de madera, perfectamente redonda y tan alta que no se veía el techo. En medio había una mesa también

circular, alrededor de la cual estaban ellos sentados. Tras ellos, sus siete _Servants _esperaban de pie con aspecto serio. Uno de ellos, el altísimo hombre de ojos escarlatas conocido como _Red Berserker_, parecía estar particularmente nervioso: sus ojos se movían inquietamente, observando cada rincón de la estancia. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y apretaba sus afilados dientes en señal de creciente ira.

-Entonces, señor Marshall.-dijo Yosyp, el _Master _del Espíritu anteriormente descrito.- ¿Salimos ya a la Guerra? No deberíamos perder más tiempo.

-No deberías apresurarte tanto, Oliynyk.-intervino Dan.-_Caster _ha establecido todo el bosque como base con su habilidad de Creación de Territorio. Todo _Servant _que no lleve el _Red _de _Crimson Soul_ en sí designación, se verá severamente debilitado en el momento en que pise esta tierra. Por no mencionar que deberíamos poder localizarlo sin esfuerzo. Propongo que comencemos jugando a la defensiva

-Se está acercando un enemigo.-dijo _Berserker _con ansiedad.-Puedo sentirlo.

_-_¿Es eso verdad, _Caster_?

El mago negó con la cabeza.

-No detecto a nadie.

-Qué raro... El instinto de _Berserker _no debería fallar, sin embargo la Creación de Territorio tampoco debería equivocarse...-reflexionó el nigromante.-A no ser que...

-Está aquí.-gruñó _Berserker_.

Casi al momento de decirlo, una bala atravesó la pared de madera, rozándole la mejilla y haciéndole sangrar ligeramente.

-De entre todos los Espíritus Heroicos del mundo... ¿Tenías que ser tú?-rugió el de ojos rojos.

-Oh, vamos, conde... ¿Es así como se saluda a un viejo amigo? ¡Siento que llevamos siglos sin vernos!

El que dijo esto era un hombre de largo y enmarañado cabello rubio, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza. Un ancho sombrero del mismo color ocultaba parcialmente su curtido rostro, del cual tan sólo se distinguía una nariz afilada y una barba a medio afeitar. Se quitó el sombrero para saludar a los presentes con una exagerada reverencia. Al hacerlo, todos pidieron ver sus vivaces y astutos ojos color café.

-Te lo he dicho millones de veces, maldito viejo loco. Soy un príncipe, no un conde.-_Berserker _parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para mantener la calma.

-Príncipe, conde... Al final todo eso es indiferente. Lo único que importa es que yo te maté en nuestra primera vida. Me pregunto... ¿Cómo resultará la cosa ahora que tenemos una segunda oportunidad?

-¡Ja! ¿Una segunda oportunidad? Me temo que te equivocas. Mi único propósito es obtener el Santo Grial. Y estaré encantado de manchar el suelo con tu sangre para lograrlo.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas quién soy, vampiro? ¡Soy Abraham van Helsing, el Exterminador de Inmortales! Y también... ¡el hombre que te mató, Drácula!

Entonces, el suelo comenzó a temblar, y cientos de lanzas surgieron bajo los pies de _Ruler_. Éste las esquivó ágilmente, pero las punzantes armas salieron disparadas hacia él, como si estuvieran dispuestas a ensartarlo sin importar qué. Por mucho que el Espíritu Heroico se moviera, las picas le seguían como si de torpedos se tratasen. El _Servant _observó a su rival por el rabillo del ojo. Permanecía impasible, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, una actitud totalmente impropia de la clase _Berserker_. ¿Acaso no el Encantamiento de la Locura no le había hecho el más mínimo efecto? No... Había algo más detrás de eso.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte sensación de peligro. Había estado tan concentrado en el misterio que rodeaba a su antiguo enemigo, que había comenzado a correr más despacio y las lanzas ya casi le alcanzaban. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa: a pesar de que la sala en la que se encontraba no era tan grande, no se había topado con ninguna pared en todo el tiempo que llevaba escapando del _Noble Phantasm _del Príncipe Empalador. Van Helsing se agachó y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta, esquivando casi sin esfuerzo todas las lanzas que le perseguían, para dirigirse al centro de la ahora enorme estancia. Una vez llegó allí, se percató de que la únicas personas que se encontraban ahí en ese momento eran Vlad y él. Tanto el _Master _de su enemigo como todos sus compañeros habían desaparecido. Se paró justo delante de su adversario, y notó cómo las incansables armas que le seguían se detenían. De hecho, se habían volatilizado completamente. _Red Berserker _soltó una ligera risilla y, clavando sus ojos carmesíes en él, preguntó con sorna:

-¿Por fin te diste cuenta?

-Tu _Noble Phantasm_... Es todo este campo, ¿verdad?

-Muy agudo, viejo loco... En efecto, Kazikli Bey, mi _Noble Phantasm_, no es un simple arma o una habilidad especial... Es la recreación de mi última gran batalla, aquella en la que empalé a cientos de enemigos con mis propias manos. Las lanzas que te persiguen son aquellas con las que esos tontos querían matarme. Armas que luego atravesaron los cuerpos y se marcharon con la sangre de sus dueños.-del suelo que rodeaba a ambos contrincantes comenzaron a surgir cientos, miles, millones de armas a cada cuál más peligrosa, dejando meramente un pequeño y perfecto círculo en el que se encontraban los dos Espíritus Heroicos.-Éste será nuestro campo de batalla.-dijo _Berserker_, tomando una de las múltiples picas.-Uno contra uno, sólo nosotros y nuestros _Noble Phantasms_, ¿de acuerdo?

_Ruler_ pareció pensárselo durante un momento. Después desenfundó sus dos negros revólveres.

-Claro.-dijo.-Suena divertido.

Ambos _Servants _se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro con sus armas en mano, dispuestos igualmente a matar allí mismo a su némesis o morir en batalla. El arma del Empalador rozaba ya el pecho de van Helsing, que a su vez tenía ya su dedo colocado y a punto de disparar el gatillo. Sin embargo, algo les interrumpió: una lanza. Pero no una de las oscuras y toscas lanzas que constituían el paisaje de Kazikli Bey, no. Una lanza de madera larga y delgada, con brillos plateados y rojizos, de la que se resbalaba un líquido dorado que parecía no tener fin. Su portador era un hombre de piel curtida, ensortijados cabellos marrones, y grandes y ausentes ojos azules.

_-Blue Lancer_...-murmuró _Berserker_. Que estés aquí sólo puede significar una cosa... ¿Ha visto ya tu _Master _la verdad?

-No es tiempo de pararse a dar explicaciones.-dijo el Espíritu Heroico castaño con tono serio.-Deshaz tu poder, _Berserker_. No tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar.

Segundos después, el inmenso territorio creado por Kazikli Bey se volvió a transformar en la redonda sala que se encontraba en el interior del árbol, la guarida de _Crimson Soul_.

Y, en efecto, acompañando a los miembros de la facción roja, se encontraba el joven Steven Betnacurt, representante católico en _Cyan Crown _y ex Ejecutor de la Santa Iglesia.

El _Master_ que hace apenas dos días había intentado darles caza.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, los siento! Sé que he tardado mucho en subirlo, y que el capítulo es bastante corto, pero es que con todo el rollo de los exámenes, apenas he tenido tiempo. Os prometo que el próximo lo subiré en breve. Lo juro!<strong>

**Y bueno, con la presentación de nuevos **_**Servants**_** tenemos dos nuevas fichas de personaje… Here they are!**

**Clase****: **_**Berserker**_

**Afiliación****: **_**Crimson Soul**_

**Espítiru****: Vlad ****Drăculea**

**Título****: Príncipe Empalador**

_**Master**_**: Yosyp Oliynyk**

**Stats:**

**Fuerza: B Maná: A Resistencia: A**

**Agilidad: E Suerte: D **_**N. Phantasm**_**: C **

**Habilidades de clase****:**

**Encantamiento de la Locura: E-**

**Resistencia Mágica: C**

**Habilidades personales****:**

**Protección de la Fe: A+++**

**Continuación de Batalla: A**

**Monstruo Inocente: A**

**Defensor Demoníaco del Estado: EX**

**Y aquí está el otro:**

**Clase****. **_**Ruler**_

**Afiliación****: **_**Crimson Soul**_**?**

**Espíritu****: Abraham van Helsing**

**Título****: Exterminador de Inmortales**

_**Master**__**: **_**No tiene**

**Stats****:**

**Fuerza: D Maná: E Resistencia: A**

**Agilidad: A Suerte: EX **_**N. Phantasm**_**: A**

**Habilidades de clase****:**

**Resistencia mágica: EX**

**Habilidades personales:**

**Cazador de Monstruos: A++**

**Y también, la presentación de un **_**Noble Phantasm**_**, Kazikli Bey**

**Nombre****: Kazikli Bey**

**Título****: Desfiladero del Empalamiento**

**Efecto****: El **_**Noble Phantasm **_**favorito de**_** Red Berserker**_**, una fiel recreación de sus dominios durante su última gran batalla. En él, Vlad puede controlar a voluntad, como si de telequinesis se tratara, cada una de las lanzas con las que empaló a sus enemigos. Un dato curioso: por cada Espíritu Heroico****que **_**Berserker **_**derrota con esta habilidad, aparecen varias lanzas nuevas para la colección. El número de éstas varía en función del poder del enemigo derrotado.**


End file.
